


goodbye

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, Crime Fighting, Death, F/M, Love, Sadness, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: he is falling and it's her fault
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> we're gonna pretend daggers are made to be thrown

She is fighting, using both her bending and her knives, which are new to her, but welcome all the same. They fight almost as one, Zuko behind her, then to the side, and then he disappears from her view, but that's okay. He can take care of himself. 

Duck, stab, dodge, repeat. It's a simple motion. She can throw her knives, but only with so much accuracy. 

She finds Zuko across the room, in combat with his swords with someone who is masked and just as proficient with the swords as he is. 

But he'll be fine, he'll be fine. 

Yet he's not. 

In the time it takes for Katara to eliminate her enemies, Zuko is still fighting his masked vigilante. 

She stands over one of the fallen, holding one of her daggers. As she looks up, Zuko's enemy stabs upwards and in that moment, it does not occur to her to use her bending. Katara throws the knife. 

It is not the enemy who falls. 

She doesn't get the chance to say goodbye. 

She doesn't get the chance to say, _I love you_.


End file.
